Passionate Patti
Passionate Patti (aka Patty) is a reoccurring female character in the LSL series, and secondary playable character in two games. She is essentially the female version of Larry Laffer, and treated as his true love in the middle games of the series. He is/was to be Larry's third wife during the series (the main evidence of their marriage appears in The Laffer Utilities), however, this may have been a photo shortly before she 'left him at the altar' as told in the backstory to Larry 5. They are not married as of Larry 7 according to Official Book of Leisure Suit Larry, 4th Edition, and The Beside Companion, 2nd Edition. Background She was originally born in Petaluma. She has fond memories growing up on the plains of Mora, Minnesota. She has played professionally ever since she was thirteen. Her parents are Carl and Edie, her brothers are Peter and Dick. She was an alumni of the Eta Omicron Zeta sorority at Walnut Grove Community College in 1986-87. She is a brunette, but appeared as a blonde going by the nickname of Polyester Patty playing the piano in Dr. Nonookee's base when Larry first encountered her (this appears to have been a disguise). Passionate Patti was involved with LSL4 and helped create the score for the game. Larry was kidnapped and disappeared at some point during the game's development, and was never found. She did not suffer from amnesia like Larry did, and can remember the treachery committed by Julius Bigg against them. Larry's infidelity during this period may have caused them problems. Her career had been one semi—moderate success after another, ever since the fateful day when she left her Leisure One standing at the altar of The Little Church in Yosemite Valley What a waste! She dumped a good man to run off to Hollywood just for one of those once—in—a—lifetime recording deals. Of course, after all the composing, arranging, rehearsing and recording work was actually done, the deal turned out to be just another show biz snow job. When she returned for Larry, he had mysteriously vanished without a trace. So Patti resumed both her career track and her worldly ways. She moved east to Washington D.C., but apparently still owned the cabin. But Larry apparently moved out and into a private condo (ultimately Larry was kidnapped, and Sierra fired him after his disappearance, and losing the master discs for LSL4). He later found himself having moved to L.A., after suffering amnesia of the time. She then went on a whirlwind national tour of famous airport hotel cocktail lounges. She and Larry were living in two different worlds. By the time of LSL5 she is apparently under 40 (she hasn't yet met her dream of becoming a millionaire by then). Patti's memory of this era is unaffected, although sometimes she would like to forget. Following Larry 5, after staying at Camp David, Patti and Larry returned to their home in the cabin above Bass Lake where they continued to live together (though Larry was caught trying to pick up chicks at bars all the time).TOBOLSL3E, 127-129 She helped him to try to peace together as much as he could remember of his missing year, writing it down in his diary. Larry and Patti regained their jobs at Sierra (well mainly Larry did), while Patti spent most of her time back home waiting for Larry to return from his job. They turned their experiences into what was known as Larry 5. They were happy again, and Larry hoped not to upset her again. She did some work in the The Laffer Utilities In 1992 and is shown involved in many activities with Larry. Including them both being at their wedding (she would apparently run away from at the altar, before they were wed). She also appears in Larry's Big Score: Pinball, and is mentioned in Hoyle I. She does not appear in the later games, they were still living together at least until after LSL7 (when Larry was started working on the game version). She also took part in the production of the Larry 6's Girls Calendar for 1994 (but didn't take part in the adaptation in any capacity since Al Lowe wasn't offering to pay her enough), where she poses in highres by the piano in what appears to be some high condo or mansion. It is said following an interview with the ladies at La Costa Lotta, that while no ladies wanted to remain with Larry for long, Patti was an exception, she saw something in Larry that others didn't,TOBOLSL3E, pg 144suggesting that they were still a thing even after LSL6-7. She always expected Larry to return promptly each day after work so they enjoy their romance together. During this period she runs her own sex line called Passionate Patti's Touch-Tone Ecstasy Line. She married Larry as seen in the Laffer Utilities, but this event probably occured after the release of LSL6.""How about you and Passionate Patti, now that you guys are living together? Can we give our readers here a scoop? Are there wedding bells in the future for the man of leisure and a certain piano-playing beauty? "Huh?" Are you and Patti going to get married? "I dunno. Have to wait until she starts talking to me again, I guess." Official Book of LSL 4th Edition, pg Larry's nephew Larry Lovage would see a picture of Patti at her alma mater Walnut Grove Community College, and his uncle was in town pining for her as well (as they had broken up again in later years). Personality and traits Titles and nicknames *Passionate Patti *Polyester Patty *Patty Appearances *LSL2 *LSL3 *LSL4 (presumed) *LSL5 *Take-A-Break Pinball *The Laffer Utilities *Hoyle 3 *LarryLand *LSL6 Calendar *LSL6 (mentioned) *The Official Book of Leisure Suit Larry (3rd edition covers the periods between LSL5 to the development of LSL7)\ *LSL8MCL (only references to her) Behind the scenes First appearing in LSL2, as Polyester Patty, she is a piano player and internationally renowned recording artist and queen of the women's singles scene. You learn from the game that she will return for "Leisure Suit Larry III". Polyester Patty was modified to become Passionate Patti in future games in the series. The name "Patty" for Patti also appears in Hoyle I, and Take A Break: Pinball, and Police Quest II. Patty goes from being a blonde to a brunette. Patti is mentioned in the SCI remake of LSL1. Larry wonders if Patti knows that Al Lowe and Bill Skirvin are hanging around again.You wonder if Patti knows Bill is hanging around with Al Lowe again! Out of the female characters Patti appears to be both Larry's true love, and Patti mutually believes Larry to be her true love as well, as opposed to Larry misinterpreting a one night stand as love, or destroying his marriage as he did with Kalalau (or at least finding it hard to please her, and keeping the marriage exciting), or looking for love in all the wrong places (with other more minor encounters with Barbara Bimbo and others). Shamara tricked him into believing there was connection between them (but she was more interested in killing him and taking the insurance money), and Captain Thygh was purely a one night stand. Jenna Ann-J is the only other character to be treated as becoming close and truly falling in love with Larry (although Larry may not have truly loved her back, although he was certainly sexually attracted to her). Paintings of Patti may appear in LSL9BOB in Larry's Penthouse near an image of Captain Thygh. Patti also mentioned in Hoyle 3 as "Patty". An image included in The Laffer Utilities shows Larry and Patti apparently having a wedding. References You're going to have to wait until you're playing the role of Passionate Patti to do that! If you don't care about pictures of naked men, you could call our 24-hour automated Hint Line at 900 370-5583. Non-U.S.A.? Call 44 73 430 4004. Charges are only $0.75 per minute (which is much cheaper than Passionate Patti's Touch-Tone Ecstasy Line). If you're under 18, be sure to have your parents dial the number for you. Category:Characters (LSL3) Category:Characters (LSL5) Category:Characters (LSL8) Category:Eta Omicron Zeta Category:Characters (LBSP) Category:Characters (LSL2) Category:Characters (TLU) Category:Characters (LSL6) Category:Characters (LSL4) Category:Nudity Category:Characters (Hoyle I) Category:Characters (Hoyle 3) Category:Characters (TOBOLSL) Category:Characters (LSLBC) Category:Playable characters Category:Larry's Ladies Category:Main Conquests Category:Larry's Wives Category:Marriages Category:Characters (FPFP) Category:Characters (LSL1SCI)